Database
by Singing in the Jukebox
Summary: One shots and story arcs all about INK! Where all sorts of stories are can be read, from love stories to hurt stories. Where secrets are discovered and trouble is always present. Requests are more than welcome!
1. Invalid Chapter 1

**Hi all! Yes here we go again :D I have decided to put all my stories into here for now on unless one is seriously long and that will be a separate story. This is the first of a story arc called Invalid. Just to clarify it has nothing to do with my previous story Evil Follows Me Home. Well I hope you guys like this. I have it all written up so hopefully posting wont take too long. Enjoy **

Invalid

VIN

We're in Mr. Soper's office. We're not in trouble or anything, except if we're caught of course. It's a mission. Macbeth has placed a box filled with a gas that when released will cause the person to see hallucinations. Mr. Soper would appear to be crazy. Then as usual Macbeth will take over Pinkerton ect. Yeah, not this time. I search his desk while Zero climbs on top of the cabinet and Newton peers inside the giant bookshelf. I start to open a draw when a tight hand clasps around my wrist. Zero jerks my hand away and gesture for Newton to come over.

"Trixie we found it but if we open the draw the gas will be released, what do we do?" Zero asks

"Okay hang on a moment…done. That draw was never in the desk, it's actually Macbeth's box. I've just double checked so, Newton go ahead."

He pulls out a voice recorder that we used this morning to record Macbeth's voice saying the password to disarm the box. I glance at the others and slowly open up the fake draw. Nothing happens thank god. I slap Newton on the back knocking his glasses slightly obscure. Footsteps echo outside.

"It's Mr. Soper! Quick, hide." Trixie barks

Grabbing the box, I activate my grappling hook and climb into the air duct. Newton squeezes behind the bookshelf and Zero swings up on top of the filing cabinet again, pressing against the wall. Mr. Soper opens the door with a click. Goes to his desk and rifles through his papers, takes one from the stack and exits. I release the breath I had been holding and touch back down on the wooden floorboards. We race up to Headquarters and watch Zero smash the box to pieces.

I glance at the clock and gasp. We're going to be late for Macbeth's class. We run down the corridors. As we round the last corner and the top of the stairs emerge, Zero whoops swings herself onto the banister side saddles it and slides down to the bottom where she jumps off. I can't help but stop and stare as her white hair trails out behind her and that contagious laugh floats up to my ears. Trixie raises an eyebrow and I pretend as if I've just remembered something and run down the stairs.

We enter with thirty seconds to spear. Macbeth storms in and starts her usual rant about INK and if anyone knows anything they are to say so now. I roll my eyes and make a face at Zero. She giggles under her breath and then pulls on at me mouthing what Macbeth says but putting on a face. I try hard to contain my fits of giggles. Macbeth slaps a ruler down on our desk making me jump and Zero glare.

"What were you doing? Discussing your next mission? I know you're members of the Invisible Network of Kids, admit it!"

"Invisible, what?" I say

"Don't lie; tell everyone you're secret agents."

"Ma'am if I was an agent I definitely wouldn't be sitting in this class." Zero sneers

"Detention!"

She stalks back to the front of the class. The look on her face can only mean one thing. Lines…I groan and pull out my notebook that's filled with scribbles. The door clicks open and Mr. Soper enters. I heave a sigh, thankful for the interruption. He looks this way, but not at me. His gaze lingers for a moment a little to the right, where Zero sits. She doesn't notice, maybe I'm seeing things it wouldn't surprise me. Then his eyes move across the class taking in our faces. _Yep, Vin you're being stupid as usual._

"Sorry for the interruption I have an announcement. You all remember the director. Well he's coming back to Pinkerton. Don't worry he's only here to check your student files, just to make sure everything is in order and that your parents have signed the appropriate documents, not very interesting. If you do see him around be polite, but I know you all will be. If there's anything you need to ask see me after class. That's all thankyou Miss Macbeth."

Then he leaves.

**Hmmm short but unfortunately that's how all my stories sort of start off. I will post chapter two soon. Soooo what do you all think? Is it a good idea to do one shots and so forth? Requests would be awesomely amazing! Well please stay tuned because I've got tones more to go. **


	2. Invalid Chapter 2

**Hey again. Yay so far so good. So I've decided to post the second chapter to get this thing up and going. Here it is Invalid 2**

VIN

Class resumes in its boring way and by the end my eardrums have burst. The bell rings and everyone races to the door, all except Zero, who has a detention. I wave to her as we leave and she rolls her eyes, more in a way to say this is going to be hell than, I'm an idiot. Outside I sit on a yellow gym bar. It's then that the emptiness and longing returns. It comes whenever I think about my parents. What about my file, my parents couldn't have signed it? Does that mean I'll have to leave Pinkerton? I spot Mr. Soper across the yard and I run over to talk to him.

"Sir you said that our parents –"

"Vin, I was looking for you. Don't worry I signed them and so did the caretaker at the orphanage. You're alright."

"Thanks sir." I sigh and head back over to the equipment.

The gates of Pinkerton are pushed open with a squeal of steel scraping against pavement. Everyone turns to stare at the plump, red face director that walks into our school. Mr. Soper goes up to him and they both disappear into his office. Zero materializes beside me and I jump. She can do that. Slink up behind you without making a single sound, it scares the living daylights out of me. Her eyes are wild for a split second, but vanishes the next.

"Is the Director here?"

"Yeah he and Mr. Soper just went in." Newton says

"What, Mr. Soper isn't here?"

"No, why, did you need to talk to him?" Trixie asks

"Yes I did. It's too late now." She sighs.

I lean against a bar again, beside Newton who's sitting on it. Zero stands on one and cross her arms on top of another to lean on. Her face is clouded. Trixie is talking, but I have to ask her to repeat what she just said.

"I said Vin that we should keep an eye on Macbeth. I bet you she's going to try and spoil things this time."

"Okay well she's in the classroom right now. Who wants first shift?" I ask, but raise my hand straight afterward.

Trixie declines my idea instantly saying we can watch from HQ. We walk up and I can't help letting my eyes wonder over to Mr. Soper's office. I'm not the only one who glances in that direction either. I'll be fine.

ZERO

I can't pay attention. We're meant to be watching the computer screen, but my eyes are glued to the window or what's outside it that is. A voice drifts into my ear snapping me back to reality. The room's empty except for Trixie who's standing by the door.

"Are you coming? We're going to be late for Mr. Soper's class."

"Oh right, yeah coming." I say rushing down stairs.

I sit up the back away from the others. I'm dead, any minute now someone is going to walk in and…It's Mr. Soper, not the Director. I heave a sigh and slump in my chair. Suddenly my body tenses when I make eye contact with him. He seems…nervous. _Oh no, I'm done for._ Through out the rest of the class I try and avoid his gaze. It's pretty easy when suddenly I find my pencil case so fascinating instead of the white board. The bell goes and I run for the door, but a steady and firm hand clasps around my shoulder. I shake it off ready to bolt, but the way he says my name paralysis me. I don't turn around, but drop my head, defeated. My friends walk past and I avert my eyes.

"Zero will be out in a minute." Mr. Soper says

Once we're alone he speaks. His usual bubbly and enthusiastic voice is stained with defeat and has heaviness to it.

"Zero you know what I'm going to say. The Director did look at your file and when he saw that there was no history, record or signatures of your parents he got suspicious. I had to admit I didn't know anything about you either and he found that quite…confronting. He wants to speak to you tomorrow. Don't worry I'll be there, no one else but the three of us."

"You promised." I whisper, keeping my voice steady and tinting it with anger.

"I know I did, but now –"

"I don't want to tell anyone. I don't have to. It's my choice! What will happen if I don't?"

"You'll have to leave…" Mr. Soper says

I shake my head and finally turn around, flares dances from my eyes or are those tears? No I don't cry and thankfully it is just blind rage.

"I'm not telling him. You promised!" I scream and run out of the room.

**Okey dokey. I might post up chapter 3 or a completely new story arc :D so stay tuned to find out. This has been Singing in the Jukebox signing out **


	3. Poisoning Chapter 1

**Okay don't panic I'm stilling continuing with Invalid but here's the beginning of another one. This is just a bit of fun with more cheesy endings. Someone help me learn how to not end these stories with cheesy endings it's driving me crazy. Wow if it's driving me crazy then I feel horribly sorry for you guys who have read my stories...oops. Well lets get Poisoning under way shall we.**

Poisoning

ZERO

Its night and when the sky goes black I sneak out. I'm not afraid of the dark, when I'm inside it, engulfed in it no one can see me. They can't touch me, hurt me or see me breakdown. I swore to myself I would never breakdown again but when I'm out in the bone breaking, cold air surrounded by spin points of white stars and the night I can feel it. Like a monster clawing its way to my throat and tearing at it. I swallow the monster back down. I may not be scared of the night but I'm terrified of what's behind it. Tonight I have to confront it. I'm having dinner with my Dad.

It's been so long, but he's promised to hold it together. At any sign of a meltdown I'm out of there. I stand at the gates of Pinkerton and wait for the bus to roll up. I clamber on and try not to fall as it jerks away from the school before I even have a chance to find a seat. I haven't told the others. There's no need, besides it was too late by the time I found out. I sigh and flop down on a dusty, itchy seat and rest my head on the window. It's going to be a very long night.

VIN

There goes another wonderful weekend. I take my tray over to our table and sit next to Newton. Trixie is double checking her homework that we have to hand to Macbeth today. Zero hasn't come down yet. I shrug to myself and stuff a piece of toast in my mouth. As I make my way to class Zero still hasn't turned up. She's going to be in so much trouble with Macbeth for sleeping in. I find my seat at the back of the class with an empty seat beside me. I lean over to Trixie and Newton's desk.

"Hey where's Zero? Has she slept in or something?"

"I don't know, but Macbeth is in a bad mood or at least worse than usual. She'll probably get detentions for a week." Newton whispers back.

"Be quiet or we're all going to have a detention." Trixie hisses

Macbeth starts a lovely day with her usual screeching. I drop my chin into my hands as she starts the roll. I call out when my name is read and then Zero's is. This is it; she's going to be in trouble, again.

"Zero, where's Zero?"

"Ma'am." Kathy squeaks, "Zero said she's sick."

I can't help it. I slap my hand over my mouth to hide the laugh trying to burst through my lips. She's already tried that excuse before. I hold my watch to my mouth.

"I bet she hasn't done the homework." I say

"I thought she promised not to do that again?" Trixie growls

Macbeth's yell silences us. She slaps her metre ruler down on the table.

"That little brat is faking it! She's coming to class this instant. Don't do anything. Daryl you're in charge."

Chaos breaks out and I have to duck under my desk to dodge the numerous about of spitballs flying through the air. I crawl over to the others and hide with them. Trixie is obviously pissed off. Zero's not only going to cop it from Macbeth but Trixie as well. Newton doesn't seem that happy either. Why would she play this joke again? Zero's smarter than that. Someone yells out that Macbeth is coming back and everyone dashes to their seats. The doors fling open with a crash and in storms Macbeth dragging Zero behind her. That's when I feel like I've been punched. Zero looks like crap.

Her eyes are straining to stay open and have black lines underneath them. She sways as Macbeth barks at her to take a seat. As soon as she does her head drops onto the table. Thankfully Macbeth doesn't notice. Zero moans and I realize that she's clasping her stomach. Zero's a good actor don't get me wrong, but she's definitely not acting now. I reach out and place my hand on her forehead. It's burning. I yank my hand away and rest it on her shoulder. She doesn't shrug it off. She leans back in her chair with a groan, still holding her stomach. Great now I feel guilty. I raise my hand.

"Miss Macbeth, Zero looks really sick I think –"

"Are you the teacher? No so shut up! She's faking it, now get to work!"

"Don't bother Vin." Zero says

"Have you told Mr. Soper?" Newton asks

Zero shakes her head and gestures towards Macbeth. I get the message, Macbeth wouldn't let her. I watch suddenly as her face drains. Zero's naturally pale but now, she's almost transparent.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She whispers

Zero jumps to her feet and bolts to the door only to be stop by none other than…Macbeth, what a lucky guess.

"Miss Macbeth Zero's going to be sick and I don't think you want her to –" Trixie yells

"Yes alright, go!"

With in a flash Zero's out the door. I glance at the others. It's not just us that are worried. The whole class is and as Macbeth mutters to herself, we all exchange nervous glances. Zero doesn't come back to class which sends Miss Macbeth into a rage. Instead towards the end of class Mr. Soper enters and he's…angry. Well maybe mildly grumpy, Mr. Soper doesn't get angry.

**Short but interesting I hope. Ta for the two people who have reviewed it so far! You guys rock! **


	4. Poisoning Chapter 2

**Alrighty here we go. I couldn't decided which story to put up next. Invalid or Poisoning. But obviously you now know which one I went for :) so enough talking on my part lets get stuck in. **

POISONING CHAPTER 2

VIN

"Miss Macbeth I just saw Zero collapse in the hallway. She said that you wouldn't believe she was sick. Is this true?"

"Well, um I wasn't sure and she didn't say anything in class so I assumed she was alright. Please Mr. Soper I'm so sorry I made a terrible mistake. Everyone makes mistakes." She whines

"Okay Miss Macbeth, but hang on it's the end of class. Shouldn't the students be out already?"

"Oh why yes it is. My watch is a little slow. Out you all go."

We race out but instead I head straight for the infirmary. The nurse comes out muttering and we go in. Zero's lying in bed with her eyes closed, I'm about to leave when they open and her face lights up, a bit. I lean over the bar at the end of the bed as Trixie sits beside her and Newton stands.

"How are you feeling?" I ask

"Like hell."

"Does the nurse know what's wrong?" Newton asks

"Yeah, I've got food poisoning."

"How all of our food is fine at Pinkerton?" I say

"I went out to dinner last night. I don't think the oysters were very good." Zero mutters

"Went out to dinner, with whom?" I ask a little too forcefully

"My Dad. He's going overseas for a while and wanted to see me. Wasn't much a goodbye, more of a, hey I'm out of here; enjoy your life without me. Which I thought I would before I woke up this morning and my room was spinning." Zero grumbles

"Wait what about INK! Does this mean you can't go on missions?" Newton asks

"Afraid so," Trixie answers, "Zero has to rest; usually food poisoning goes within one to two days. Hopefully Macbeth doesn't try anything. Anyway we should leave now. Come on guys."

We walk outside and suddenly everything sways. For a moment I think I've caught Zero's food poisoning, but then as the sky dips to right I notice that everyone else is feeling the same way. There are kids lying on the ground or attempting to walk but stumbling over their own feet and falling flat on their faces. A hand grabs me and pulls me backwards. A door slams in front of my face and the nausea stops. It's like it evaporated. I turn and see Trixie. She must have pulled me inside and Newton too I discover.

"What's going on?" I ask

"I don't know, but we're safe as long as we stay inside the infirmary." Trixie answers

I stare out the window. Burt has made it to the steps into the main building. He falls to ground and gets back up. _Great well at least Burt's safe, my hero._ I roll my eyes. As he goes to walk forward again I realise that he's still stumbling around unable to balance. I show the other two and the same crease appears on their foreheads as they think. I sigh and head back to see Zero. The others follow but in a trance. I quietly open the door and find her sitting up staring out the window. She spins around and throws her thumb over her shoulder gesturing towards the window.

"What the hell is going on? Either, I've really eaten something bad and now I'm hallucinating or everyone outside is actually behaving like they're drunk."

"I would go with the second option. We were just out there and it was like I was on some freakish ride. Trixie hadn't gone out yet and pull Newt and I back in."

"It's obviously Macbeth, but what I don't understand is how and why we aren't affected inside the infirmary?" Trixie ponders

"Maybe Macbeth forgot to target this building." Newton says

Something high pitch screeches over the PA.

"Children go to Macbeth's classroom quickly. It's safe in here. Hurry now. Oh and Mr. Soper just stay in your office I'll handle everything."

"We have to stop her. She'll probably have a machine –" Trixie starts but is interrupted by a moan from Zero. "Sorry Zero, we'll let you sleep."

"Thanks, but when you're about to go on the mission wake me up."

We nod and head outside.

**Yep not a lot to get stuck into but yeah. Okay so what do you guys want next? Invalid? Poisoning? Or perhaps a completely new story? Up to you guys now. The future of these stories lies in your hand. No pressure (I'm kidding by the way its all good) **


	5. Invalid Chapter 3

**Hi again. So I got a few of you saying you would like Invalid next so as requested here it is enjoy**

ZERO

Daylight feels violent. I keep running. I have to get to my room. It's the only place that people can't find me, that and the forest. Mr. Soper is calling my name from the door. Only once, but it's enough to convince me that he's going to follow. I pick up the pace. I skip steps, shove people out of my way and slam my door shut. I lock it and the windows pulling the blind down. I pull out my safe and stuff anything that is remotely related to my past inside of it. I crawl under the bed push on a part of the wall. It falls back like a flap revealing a miniscule space where I store the safe inside. As I stand up there's a knock at the door. I whirl around terrified for a moment that it's the Director or Mr. Soper, but the voice belongs to Vin. _Of course it's Vin, can't he just stay out of things?_

"Zero are you okay? Can we come in?"

"No, get lost."

"We just want –"

"Drop it Trixie and stay out of it, all of you." I growl

Silence follows then the sound of footsteps leading away from the door. I collapse onto the bed. It's too early, but I still fall asleep anyway. My dreams are haunted with memories, ones that I had locked away in a metal box at the back of my mind. It's where I hid my feelings anything that could be shattered. Light prickles my eyes and slowly they open. I slept through dinner last night. Now my stomach clenches itself demanding I feed it. As I walk down to the cafeteria I think of all the possible ways to get out of this. I could tell my friends and then INK can stop the Director. No, then I would have to confess and they wouldn't agree. Especially Trixie she would say that it's wrong. Running away, I've done that before. Where to though? I can't go anywhere. Pretend to be sick and can't make the meeting. He'll reschedule. I sigh, I have to face the facts and those facts say that there's no way out of this.

I enter the cafeteria. I have to pass the teachers table in order to get to the cook-o-matic. I plaster my eyes straight ahead and walk like a robot towards it. I sense movement and I know Mr. Soper is going to try and talk to me. I walk faster and make it. I grab my food quickly, sit and start shovelling food in. I don't know what is because my mouth isn't registering the taste.

"What happened yesterday Zero? We were worried." Newton asks taking a seat next to me.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you," I notice Mr. Soper walking over and add, "and it shouldn't concern anyone else, but me."

"Zero," Mr. Soper says, forcing me to meet his eye, "The Director is coming at lunch, so if you could please meet us outside my office that would be good."

With that he walks off. Vin opens his mouth. I glare at him and threaten to drag him outside and hang him on the gate if he dares to open his mouth. After I also add that it goes the same for the other two. We eat in silence.

Today's the weekend, so we don't have any classes. Instead we head up to Headquarters to hang out. The clock becomes my enemy. I swear the minute hand is glued in place. Five minutes have gone, then only three, one, six, eight and then back to five minutes. Nothing but frustration boils up. I can't contain it any longer. I jump to my feet, march over to the clock and yank it down from the wall. I stalk back over to where I was standing and turn my ipod on. I let the music drown me. The words become images in my mind, a story. The thumping, definite beat vibrates throughout my body.

When I look at that stupid clock again there's only five minutes to one. I unplug my ear phones and make my way down stairs. I realise that the others didn't protest or ask questions. INK placed cameras everywhere and I don't doubt for a second that there isn't one in Mr. Soper's office. They'll be listening. Once again it's out of my hands. I can't exactly ask if I can disconnect the security cameras during the meeting. Then I'm there standing paralysed at the door of my death. I push it open and catch my breath.

Both Mr. Soper and the Director are sitting down, already here. I close the door behind me, taking in my only hope of escape, but I choose to shut the door on that opportunity. I find my feet carrying me towards a seat where I sit down and grip the armrests. I'm face to face with the Director. Mr. Soper is sitting off to one side. I glance at him briefly and he tries to smile back at me. When I face the front again a file has been opened with me picture on its cover. Above his head is the camera. I glare at it.

"Zero isn't it? I'm sure Mr. Soper has told you why I'm here. Just to make sure though we are on the same page I'll tell you again. I found that your file is…invalid. There is no record of your past, where you live, birth certificate and parent's signature. Further more it seems that you just appeared at Pinkerton. I'm going to ask you to relate your past to us. Why you came here and under what conditions. I'll also need to see your parents at some point too. Shall we start from the beginning?" The Director states leaning back.

"I ran away from home and came to Pinkerton. I've been here for five years. I didn't bring a lot with me that's why there aren't any certificates. Mr. Soper agreed to let me stay if I promised him something. That's it really." I say shrugging

It's true all of it. However by the look on his face he isn't convinced that I've told him everything. I don't have to. That is the reason that I was allowed to stay, I didn't have to tell anyone about anything. I hate this. I hate everyone! I stare at Mr. Soper, pleading with him silently to help me. He looks away. I grip the armrest so hard that I think I'm going to break my knuckles. I glare at the Director as he speaks to like I'm a five year old.

"Why did you run away? Do your parents know that you're here? Can I speak to them? I'm going to need to in order –"

"Enough!" I scream and stand, knocking the chair over. "It's my business not yours, not anyone's. I don't have to tell you anything! No one knows and they never will. That's the whole season why I came here, so I didn't have to deal with it all. Leave me alone!"

"Zero please –" Mr. Soper says reaching for me.

I wrench the door open and slam it shut behind me. Then I run.

**Ta da! Okay does anyone have any requests for me? I'm all ears promise! Would you like me to post another one of my stories or finish off these 2 first?**


	6. Invalid Chapter 4

**Sorry these are really short chapters. I'm trying to stretch out this story as much as possible. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed you're all super stars :D **

VIN

I gingerly push the door open. It's empty and so is my heart. Although it stopped beating when I saw her running out of Mr. Soper's office then finding her headphones hanging on a branch broke it. Finding her bedroom empty drains it. There's nothing left of my heart except a corpse. She could have come back, to say goodbye. Then again if I was her I wouldn't. Guilt rips my stomach. It mustn't be there anymore because as I swallow my breakfast in the dinning room there's no sensation of it even existing let alone a taste. Mr. Soper comes up to our table. His eyes are watery and dark. They've lost their happiness. His fingers twine together then undo.

"Have any of you seen Zero this morning?"

"No sir. Do you think she'll come back?" Newton asks

"I don't know. I honestly have no idea." He sighs, "If you do see her please tell her I'm looking for her. Have a good day kids."

We leave the dinning room and head for the equipment. As we pass the place where Trixie found Zero's headphones our eyes mindlessly wonder to the spot. We're thinking the same thing. Is she really in there and if so will she ever come out? I lean against the cool bars still staring at the forest. When I turn around Newton has tears welling up in his eyes.

"She's never coming back. It's our entire fault! We should have helped her. Zero's gone." He wails.

"I wish I could take it back too. If only there was some way to let her know how we feel now, that we're sorry." Trixie murmurs.

I turn away again. I can't listen to this. If I saw Zero I would tell her the truth about everything. She's probably already left and I never told her anything. Tears, hot and piercing spring up behind my eyes. I wipe at then furiously, but pause a moment. What does it matter if I cry? I'm allowed to feel broken and depressed, hurt even. Something though inside me prevents those tears from falling. I imagine Zero's face. She never cried, not once. I've always wanted to be like her. She would be brave. No, Zero wouldn't be sitting here sobbing over something that can't be taken back like time. She wouldn't be speculating over what she could have done differently. Zero would act the thing she's best at. Take action.

"She obviously knew we were watching," Trixie is saying, "the cameras proved it."

"We need to find her." I say

"How are we supposed to do that?" Newton squeaks

"I don't know but we're INK. More importantly we're Zero's friends. If no one else is then we have to. How about –"

The Director is back. I can't help but let my anger burn up. He's responsible. He was the one that demanded Zero to tell her secrets. Ones she hasn't even told us yet. Mr. Soper comes out and they disappear inside his office. I glance at the others and all at once we move up to HQ to listen in.

"Mr. Soper I'm sorry but I need to have the girl's parent's phone number to contact them." The Director states.

"Director I haven't seen Zero since yesterday afternoon and we can't find her. When I do I'll be sure to let you know."

"I don't think you understand. I've been doing my research and in the same year that this Zero girl ran away someone else did. No name was given, but there was a photograph. This report later on claimed that they never found the girl. She was only ten which fits perfectly with the time and age of Zero when she left."

"What are you suggesting?" Mr. Soper asks

I stare at Trixie and Newton. What _is_ the Director talking about? Mr. Soper is gazing at him as if he's talking nonsense, which is totally right. Zero can't be still missing if she has been here for five years. Besides she sees her Dad during holidays when she has no other choice. They've been in touch. She can't possibly be this other girl. They would recognise her by the picture. Unless…no now I'm being _really_ stupid.

"Here's the picture of the girl."

The Director passes it to Mr. Soper, but as he's taking it out of folder we get a quick glimpse at it. Trixie pulls up the image and enlarges it on the computer. The first thing that strikes me is the eyes. They're electrifying like Zero's. The pale face also matches hers as well. Obviously the girl in the photo is younger. Her face is thinner which goes the same for the rest of her body. She wears a purple t-shirt that's long and goes down past her waist. Under that the girl has black leggings and flat shoes. Her hair is the main difference. It's still white but reaches down past her shoulders. In this photo it's out and is being flung around by the breeze. She's sitting under a tree with her knees to her chest not looking at the camera. Normally Zero's angry and that's why she frowns however in this the frown and eyes are dulled by sadness. That's Zero there's no doubt now. She doesn't look ten though?

"This was supposedly taken when the girl was eight. I tried to find the father who reported his daughter's disappearance, but I can't find him. This resembles Zero a lot don't you think Mr. Soper?" The Director asks

"Yes…That's her. Thankyou but I still don't see how this has anything to do with you anymore?" Mr. Soper almost growls

"It does actually. If I find someone that doesn't have the correct forms to be at Pinkerton then she will have to leave. That was my first reason the second reason is that I will have to hand her over to the police."

**Zero going to the police. Ha I don't think so. But does she really have any choice. Hmmm just wait and see. **


	7. Invalid Chapter 5

**HellOoOo :D yikes this is a short one! Oh well hope you like it. Quality over quantity. So Invalid Chapter 5 take it away**

ZERO

I can't go back to my room. The forest is my best chance. I spare a look up to where I know Headquarters is. I stop briefly and pull out a pair of binoculars, curtesy of Newton. Lining them up I see the computer screen and my friends staring at it, dumbfounded. The image on the screen is a picture of Mr. Soper's office. They were watching. I fold the binoculars up and stuff them in my pocket. I race off towards the forest. At the very edge of it I hang my headphones on a branch. I don't want anyone to be able to contact me.

Trees engulf me and with that concealment. The forest goes on for a long time. It will take ages to find me in here. I keep running. Something's choking me while something else prickles my eyes. I realise they're tears and I'm holding back the sensation to cry. I stop abruptly and punch a tree in front of me. It helps to draw back those poisonous tears and allows oxygen to enter my lungs. Then it's back to running. How could they? I don't have anyone. Mr. Soper left me in the clutches of that monster. He went back on his word. He promised. I know I've broken my part of the deal a couple of times, but at least I had a good reason to. I've gotten better. I haven't been involved in a fight in ages. I sort of miss it really. Still how could he? I thought of all people he wouldn't force me into anything like that. How wrong was I?

Then there are my friends. They were the only three people in the whole world that I could trust. I trusted them with my life even. Obviously they don't feel the same about me. Why would they do that? I've never done it to them. I shouldn't have left my emotions out in the open like that. I knew they would be crushed again. Why did I do that? I'm so stupid! That was my promise to myself; don't trust anyone and never ever leave my emotions out where everyone can shatter them. I thought I had found the one place where I was safe; where I could trust people, have friends, a new beginning and a sort of family.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!" I scream

I come to a stop. My lungs and legs are not allowing me to move another inch. Fire scorches my body. I sink into the soft lush grass. I scream. Memories churn in my mind. Breathing becomes difficult and screaming becomes a need. Maybe if I yell loud and long enough all the pain and memories will evaporate. Drowned out by the terrible and satisfying sound. I lye on my back and stare at the slowly dimming sky, finally winding down. Now exhaustion hits, like a hammer to the teeth. Every muscle pulsing with the rapid thumping of my black, oil coated heart. I focus on it. It pushes the memories back. The sky has turned into a beautiful sunset. That's not what I see. It's like someone was slit another's throat and their blood is spilling across it. Flames blood and flesh all swirling around. Anger flares and boils my insides that haven't already been burnt by the lack of oxygen.

I'll have to go back. I'll have to see the faces of those traitors. The people I once called my friends. I clench my hands around blades of grass. They may as well be knife blades, slicing my skin to shreds. It would be less painful than what I have to face. I don't move though. I have no reason to yet. Actually I don't have to go back at all if I chose to. Where else would I go? Not home, but Pinkerton doesn't seem to be appealing anymore. It's not safe. That's the only thing I want to be…safe.

I stand and step by step make my way back to the school. It's dark now. A smudge of ink has spoiled the sky with pin points of light dotted into it. I wait for the last light to go out and then make my way to the cafeteria where I get my dinner. I barely eat though. I tiptoe up to my room and collapse onto my bed. Sleep drugs me, but is crowded with nightmares. Images of my Dad of memories long forgotten now come to surface. The faces of my friends laughing at me and Mr. Soper looming up in the background swirl in my minds eye. I wake to a soft and annoying beeping. I punch the clock. I launch to my feet becoming momentarily disorientated. Climbing out the window I here footsteps stopping outside my door. I don't wait just turn my back on a life I thought was paradise and clamber up the wall towards the unknown.

**Yep Zero having a break down and...that's it. But wait i'm going to post another chapter of Poisoning up today to make up for this ridiculously inexcusably short chapter. So stay tuned **


	8. Poisoning Chapter 3

**I'm pretty sure this is shorter than the last...oh well you put them together and you have a full normal length chapter. Poisoning yay!**

TRIXIE

I run through my options for the fifth time, pacing outside Zero's door. Option one, we stay here. That's definitely out, we're INK. If we can't do anything to stop Macbeth then no one can. Option number two, we go to Macbeth's class room. However that seems pretty silly if we're safe here. Number three, we try and get to HQ, but considering we can't tell the ground from the sky that's going to be difficult. Maybe Newton can invent something. The final option is that we stay here, but make this HQ. I'm sure Newton can access our computer in Headquarters from here. Yes that seems sensible. If we combine options three and four we get a plan. I stop pacing and explain to the boys what we're going to do. Thankfully no one objects.

"Newton can you invent something to prevent us from the nausea?" I ask

"I'll try but without knowing what the machine is and what the cause is I might not be able to."

"Okay, we try and find the machine then." Vin says jumping to his feet.

"Except that we wont be able to walk….or maybe we can. What if the reason the infirmary is unaffected is because the machine's signal doesn't reach this far." I say

"That could be the answer Trixie. All we have to do then is find out the other places we're safe." Newton says

"Behind the building would be." Vin adds

It's settled. Newton hacks into the security cameras using the computer, while Vin and I get ready to go out the back door. Zero said to wake her if we were going to do anything, but when I peeked into her room she was fast asleep. Besides there's nothing Zero can do if she's sick. It's better for everyone if she rests. I count three and on the last count Vin opens the door. He steps out and I get ready to pull him back in. He turns around and gives me the thumbs up. I was right. I follow Vin around the back of the building. We continue to circle the school's ground. I hold up my hand to signal Vin to stop. I take a step forward and then another. On that last step my head swirls. I stagger to the side and feel as if I'm going to throw up my breakfast. I watch in horror as the ground looms closer and I realise I'm falling. A firm hand tugs me back and it all goes away. The world is the right way up and my stomach is coming to a rest.

We keep going, marking down the boarder with a white strip of paint. Newton gives us updates on our position and if the coast is clear.

"Okay you're coming up behind Macbeth's classroom. Be care –"

"Hey I thought I said to wake me if you were going on a mission!" Zero's annoyed voice yells through my pen.

"You were asleep and what good are you going to do now?" I say

"Besides it's pretty boring. We're just drawing this stupid line." Vin says

I know that has more affect on her than my words. Zero gets bored easily and hates doing these kinds of missions. I hear a huff and then Newton gives us the all clear. Vin and I keep going ducking under windows until we find ourselves back at the infirmary. Newton opens the back door and says Zero's gone back to bed. Now we know where we can go, but that also means the machine is set in the centre of the school, in Macbeth's lair.

"How are we going to get to it if we can't even stand?" Vin asks

"Well while you were painting the ground I was running some tests and I've discovered that it's actually a signal that disorientates the part of the ear that controls balance. I have just finished making these." Newton says

He holds up what looks like a communication device that you place in your ear. However he explains that it will block the signal. Vin volunteers to test it and walks out the front door. I watch as he walks around then comes back in.

"Well done Newton. Now we can go after Macbeth." He says

It's time to go. Macbeth's lair will be booby trapped and without Zero it means I have to go, but if everyone else can risk their life on every other mission then I can for once too. Although something tells me that it's not going to go to plan.

**Hmmmm... yep! There you have it. Ok I will see you again soon everyone! **


	9. Poisoning Chapter 4

**Wow guys what a blow. 1 Review. Hmmm. Thank you who ever that was. Sorry they were under the anonymous title of "Guest" but thank you. I'm about to wrap these two stories up and then I'm going to post 2 more new ones :) only 2 more chapters for Poisoning and Invalid to go :( enjoy (while it lasts)**

NEWTON

I know it's going to go as planned. My gadget works and it's obvious where the machine is. Macbeth will be in her classroom, tormenting the other students, which means she's out of the way. I smile to myself with all that reassuring information as we quietly enter Macbeth's lair. It's extremely dark; thankfully I found a torch in a cupboard in the infirmary. I flick it on and lead the way down the stairs. I'm not surprised by what I see, not as much as the Trixie and Vin at least. There's a giant cylinder with a sort of satellite dish on top. I start towards it when suddenly there's the sound of squealing metal and Vin shouting at me to look out. I glance up and freeze. A cage is falling above me. Suddenly I'm knocked to the ground and out of the way as the cage crashes to the ground. I get to my feet and see Vin straining against the metal bars.

"Vin!" I scream

"Don't just stand there, get to the machine. Hurry!"

I nod and Trixie pulls me along behind her. Suddenly I trip over a rope. Trip wire! I'm being flung into the air trapped in a net before I can take in my next breath. I sit there tangled in the net staring down at Trixie. She's looking back up at me. I glance at Vin and he too is worried.

"Go Trixie, it's up to you." I say half heartedly

She runs on. There's a beeping sound and as I open my mouth a goo like substance shoots at Trixie. It propels her to the opposite wall where she sticks to. I watch on as she tries to free herself, but there's no point. Macbeth has won. We should have checked out the lair first before rushing in. Now we're trapped and Pinkerton is doomed. I slouch and place my head on my knees. I jerk up as Macbeth enters the room smiling and cackling. Luckily we already have our masks on.

"Well, well isn't it the three little pink rabbits. INK you're done for. I've won! Now take off those masks and I'll let you go free."

"I don't think so Macbeth." Vin says

"You can't stay up there forever. Oh and if you're expecting the forth member of your little group to show up, don't worry there are plenty more traps. I have to get back to punishing so I'll be back in half and hour. When I do you better confess."

She slams the door and I try and hold back my tears of despair.

"What are we going to do?" Vin asks

"We can't do anything Vin. INK is over…"Trixie whispers

"You guys left without me _again_!" Zero yells through our communication devices.

I feel as if my heart has exploded with joy. Just as it does that sensation subsides as a groan is followed shortly afterwards. Zero can't help us. She can't even stand let alone fight. There's no hope.

"Zero we're…we're trapped!" Trixie cries

"See this is what happens when I'm not there. Okay I'll…" She cuts off with a moan and her voice comes back strained, "I'll come and save you."

"No Zero you'll just get captured as well." Vin says

"Vin's right stay there. At least one member of INK is free." I sigh

"I can't just leave you guys in there. What will Macbeth do to you?"

"We don't know." Trixie says, "We won't tell her anything."

"Listen maybe if I can get to you I can sneak in and I don't know –"

"Out of the question Zero. You are to stay put." Trixie orders

"Zero can you shut down the computer I was using?" I ask

"Fine…What will you do though?" She asks

"We're INK. We can get out of this." Vin says

"Hey Trixie you know how you said _not_ to come." Zero mumbles.

My head lifts up and there she is. Leaning in the door way gasping for breath. I know I'm not meant to be happy, but we have a chance now and I can tell even Trixie is relieved.

**Urgh what is it with these short chapters! I'm trying to draw it out. In answer to my own question. Good one me. Well I hope everyone liked it. Next time I'm going to post Invalid and Poisoning's 2nd last chapter at the same time. Woohoo Thanks guys bye**


	10. Invalid Chapter 6

**Hi again. Sorry I've been away on holidays but it's all good I'm back now :D thanks for staying with me guys, love ya all. Okey dokey let's get the chapter rolling shall we?**

VIN

"What?"

"She's a missing person and has been for five years. I realise that she has seen her Dad during breaks, but he probably has no idea where she is afterwards, about Pinkerton that is. Neither do the police for that matter. That's not all though. I looked into her father and it seems that he's actually a suspected criminal. Did you know I was once a police officer, so I can't ignore this issue. This man disappeared after his daughter ran away. As I said before Zero has seen her father and will know where he is. I need to –"

"You need to leave." Mr. Soper says standing up, "You have no right to pry into other people's lives. I'll talk to Zero as soon as she turns up but because of all of this she's ran off again. I don't want you to come back here. Thank you Director."

Mr. Soper shoves the Director out the door. I lean back against the wall as the screen goes dark. Zero's Dad is a criminal and she knows where he is. She ran away and changed her identity. I don't even know if Zero is her real name anymore. Something flickers outside and I dash to the window. A figure leaps from the wall of Mr. Soper's office and into the forest. Zero…She knows. I point this out to the others, but we make no move to try and go after her. I slide down the brick wall and crouch on the floor. Zero was cute when she was younger. _She's cute now…Did I just think that?_ I sigh; we have to talk to her.

"What if we left a note?" I say looking up.

"In her room?" Newton says

"Yeah, we ask her to take it and that means that she'll meet us. If it isn't gone by tomorrow then we know she doesn't want to see us and it's…over."

"What if she doesn't go into her room?" Newton asks

"Then at the bottom of the paper we ask her to write yes, to meet us or no to not. If nothing is there then she hasn't come." Trixie says and pulls out a pen and paper. "Vin you can write it."

I don't protest. My hand shakes as I write. I have to stop myself from adding in my person thoughts. It is meant to be from all of us. When I finish we run down to her room. I place the note on her bed and as we leave her room Mr. Soper comes around the corner.

"Hello kids. Don't worry I'm sure she'll turn up soon. I just wish we could forget everything that has happened." He sighs and continues on his way.

I round on Newton, "Can we erase the Director's memory?"

"I think so; I'll get right on it."

I smile, but only because he is. I want to cry and that's exactly what I go and do. I enter my room and the tears cascade down my cheeks. I let them fall onto the pillow that muffles my cries. No it's more of a wail. I can't bare it. I need her back. I haven't told her anything yet. Zero's my best friend. She's hard to handle, she has a temper and can be quite scary, but even with all of those traits she loyal. Zero's is extremely brave, strong and will do the right thing. She will never let anyone down not to mention she's beautiful. To me yes maybe not to others. Yep I'm in love and then I go and drown it. What if Zero never comes back? I don't think I'll be able to go on. I fall asleep with that question swarming in my head.

**Hmmm. That was short. Really short :( alright I think I might post another Poisoning chapter. Oh and just giving you all a heads up but this is the second last chapter for Invalid! :O Don't fret my wonderful readers a new story will replace this! So stay tuned for the final installment of Invalid!**


	11. Poisoning Chapter 5

**Wow okay when I said I was going to post another chapter to make up for the previous short one I honestly forgot how extremely and unforgivably short this one is too! Urgh just can't win. Sorry about this, please bare with me. I'm trying to stretch them out as much as possible.**

NEWTON

"Zero I told you –" Trixie starts

"Since when have I ever followed orders properly? Okay Newton I can probably get you down. Sorry Vin you're stuck there and Trixie I can try."

Zero walks over to me. I'm so far above the ground though I doubt even Zero can reach me. She launchers herself into the air. Her finger tips brush against the net but she lands back on the ground. I sigh it's no use. Instead she goes over to Trixie and tries to cut her free, but with the same result. Suddenly the door opens with a crash and in comes Macbeth. I glance at Zero and only realise now how much she's swaying. She mustn't have one of my devices. Macbeth's laugh fills the room and once again I drop my head into my knees, defeated.

VIN

I noticed straight away that Zero was having trouble standing. Now she's stumbling around. The cage makes a sudden groan and is lifted into the air. Newton is dropped down to the floor and Trixie is freed as the goo slides off her. I start to run towards the others. Macbeth's laughter forces me to stop.

"Now that I have all four members of INK I can find out your secret identities. First though you are all going to feel an immense surge of nausea."

She presses a button on a remote and the machine whines as it lights up even more. I don't feel any different though. I glance at the others and Trixie winks at me. She then starts to sway around moaning. I catch on and pretend to sway and fall to the ground. Macbeth's horrific laughter grows louder. I crawl towards the others, which have gathered around the machine. Newton lifts off a control panel. Trixie, Zero and I shield him as he works. I let a small smile show as I meet Zero's eye. She doesn't return it. Instead she buckles over and moans, clutching at her stomach. Oh no, Zero isn't pretending!

"Zero…" I whisper

"Got it! We've got twenty seconds. Run!" Newton yells

We stop acting and jump to our feet, making a break for the door. Zero falls behind pretty quickly. I grab her hand and drag her behind me. She keeps telling me to stop, but I shake my head one to say no and secondly to get rid of the tears in my eyes as I hear how much pain she's in. We enter the hallway just as the machine explodes. I release Zero's hand and she bolts towards the bathroom. We wait for her to come back out, pale as ever. She leans against the wall and starts to slide down it. Trixie and I grab her shoulders and help her back to the infirmary. As soon as her head hits the pillow Zero's asleep. _She looks cute when she's fast asleep. Thank god I didn't say that out loud._

**Aww cute. Anyway I'm here to say that this is also the second last chapter of Poisoning. Thanks for the reviews by the way :D They've been amazing. Seriously though if anyone has any requests for me I'm all ears and fingers (for typing that is) so if I get enough reviews I might be able to post the last chapters for both stories early but only if you ask nicely ;D Kidding. See you later friends!**


	12. Poisoning Chapter 6

**Wow shortest fanfic chapter ever :S but this is the end people of Poisoning but do not fear more will appear! (yay go rhyming)**

ZERO

I wake to find a blond haired boy staring dumbly down at me. I roll my eyes and sit up. I still don't feel that great, but better than yesterday. Trixie explains to me that they let all the kids out of the classroom.

"Not before I turned on the sprinkler system and sprayed everyone with a liquid that will erase their memories." Newton adds

"Mr. Soper has forgotten everything too." Trixie says

"What happened to Macbeth?" I ask

"Oh she seems to have mysteriously caught food poisoning just like you Zero and is very, very dizzy." Vin says mimicking Mr. Soper

I laugh as everyone else does too. I glance at Vin. He seems confused for a moment and then smiles.

"Oh right," He clears his throat and poses. "INK saves the day once again!"

I roll my eyes. The bell goes and they leave promising they will be back at recess. I lye back down and make a promise to myself.

"I'm never going to that restaurant ever again."

THE END


	13. Invalid Chapter 7

**Okay and this is the last chapter of Invalid. So sad...its at an end. It's been fun but it's time for another story to take it's place :D**

VIN

A hand shakes me awake. For a moment I think its Zero standing over me, but no it's Newton. It's the morning of the next day. I missed dinner and my stomach rumbles. We meet Trixie outside Zero's door. Gingerly she opens it and I cry. I cry because Zero is standing in the middle of the room holding the note in her hand. We run to her, but she steps away. _Stupid Vin, stupid to soon._

"Zero you're back please stay, hear us out." Trixie says

She stays still doesn't even nod or blink, a statue. However the pain on her face is obvious. Her body slouches as if she's defeated. There's an ache inside of me and I know I feel so sorry for her.

"We heard and we wish we never did. You should have been the one to tell us when you were ready. If we could take it back we would. We're so sorry Zero please forgive us." Trixie says.

"Is it really you in that report?" Newton asks

She nods and I'm silently begging her to speak. Then I'll know that she forgives us. Her eyes scoot past mine and the others.

"What happened Zero?" I ask

She glares at me for a moment then softens. She scuffs the floorboards then glances up, sighs and drops her eyes again.

"You should be able to piece it together. You've already heard most of it. It's true my Dad is a criminal and I'm not proud of it. The things he steals he sells to make money to use in gambling. Every night I was left by myself. The nights and days he was home he would beat me." Zero whispers

"Beat you!" I cry

"Yeah. He never wanted a kid he was just stuck with one after my mum disappeared almost straight after I was born. I don't even know if she's alive. She never named me didn't want to have anything to do with me. My Dad made no move to either. He would call me Nothing, as if that's a name. That's why I called myself Zero that also means nothing, has no purpose, no value it doesn't matter…like me."

"You never had a name…" I murmur, "Why didn't he…you know give you up, if he didn't want a kid that is?"

"I was useful. I did the house work. I took care of him and he never did anything for me, not once. You know I've never had a birthday. Not one I remember at least!" Zero yells. She takes a breath and then continues.

"As soon as I worked up the courage to run away I did. I ran away once when I was seven to the neighbours. They brought me back before I even had a foot in their door. No body wanted me. I went to school and got bullied, beaten up even more and had no friends. I ran away for real when I was ten to Pinkerton. I didn't know where to go, but I knew how to take care of myself. Anyway I came here. Before that I changed, became this Zero."

"What about now with your Dad?" Trixie asks

"I know where he is. He says he will treat me better, but…We have a deal. He won't come after me if I don't tell the police where he's hiding. He still doesn't know where I am. It's the only thing keeping me alive otherwise I wouldn't be here now. Do you understand why I never told you any of this? It wasn't just my Dad that did bad stuff I helped him sometimes. I didn't know any better but…"

Zero's gasping for breath now.

"When I came to Pinkerton I tried to attack Mr. Soper. I didn't know who he was. After he calmed me down and allowed me to stay at Pinkerton we made a deal. I wouldn't have to reveal anything about my past until I was ready to and in return I wasn't allowed to fight. He's betrayed me. Of all people Mr. Soper is more my father than my real one."

"Zero I'm…We are so sorry. Don't worry your secret is safe with us. Newton's going to erase the Director's memory." I say

"If you want I can modify it and we can wipe our memories too." Newton says holding out a small bottle.

"No, I don't want to keep it from you guys any longer. I want to trust you. Can you clear Mr. Soper's memory though?"

"Sure we'll do that right now." Trixie says

Newton and Trixie leave the room. I'm face to face with Zero. Once again though her eyes don't make contact with mine.

"That's why you hate love isn't it?" I say

"What do you mean?"

"You've never been loved so it's awkward for you."

"Yes, but also I kept hoping, no pretending that my Dad loved me. It was a lie of course. I heard you crying last night. Did you really miss me that much?" Zero asks

"Oh yes. I missed you."

Then I kiss her. I just leant forward and _kissed_ Zero. It is only for a moment, but it seems as if it's forever. When I pull away her eyes have bugged out. I laugh and a smile flickers onto her face. Soon she laughs too. I stop to hear it. The sound is exhilarating. I join back in. Trixie and Newton walk back in confused, but that evaporates and we all laugh together.

ZERO

I have friends. One's that love me. No one has ever loved me before. I like the feeling of it. I trust them and they trust me now. My Dad, well I turned him over to the police. I'm safe and that's something that is most precious to me. I'm safe and I am loved.

**Urgh so cheesy what is wrong with me?! Well I did write this story two years ago so that may have something to do with it. So what did you all think? Honestly of course. And please review...thanks stay tuned for more!**


	14. Night Walker Chapter 1

**Yes new story! Woohoo! Okay hope you like this one. It's long (I think). So hope you enjoy it here we go. **

Night Walker

ZERO

_Running through a maze, no it's more than a maze it's a cage. The walls have bars instead of concrete. Need to keep running, but I'm not going anywhere. A low growl erupts from behind me. Macbeth, she's coming, getting closer. Why can't I run faster? A hand grabs my wrist. I turn and whack it violently off. The hands are emerging from the other side of the bars. I keep moving punching and kicking my way through the mechanical hands. Macbeth's evil laughter reaches me. She's hear, I'm caught! No wait it's not Macbeth it's my Dad. How is he here? No he can't be, no, no! I'm trapped. _

I wake up in a cold sweat and cry out as my eyes fly open. It was only a bad dream, a nightmare, but still only that, a dream. Not real. It's still night, but I can see a dark smudge on the wall my bed is up against. Pain registers in my hand. Why does it hurt? I don't have time to think about it though because my eyes are already half way shut and the fuzziness of sleep, clouds any means of logic.

I wake up for the second time, but it's light outside. I didn't have anymore nightmares. Only the one, but it still remains in my mind clear as the sky. I jump out of bed and my eyes are drawn to the dent in my wall. That wasn't there when I went to sleep. The smudge from last night appears in my mind. Still unsure as to what happened I examine my hand. The pain is now a slight stiffness. Did I…? I must have what else could have happened. I must have punched the wall in my sleep. That's weird. It was an accident but I'm going to have to tell Mr. Soper about the dent. I sigh and get dressed before going down to breakfast. Hopefully Trixie has a mission planned for today. I feel like doing something active that's not writing endless pages for Macbeth as a punishment.

I line up to get my food then go and sit next to Vin at a table. Trixie and Newton join us shortly afterwards. I play around with my food. I'm not hungry. The nightmare from last night keeps sneaking back into my head. I realize that Trixie is trying to get my attention.

"Sorry Trix what were you saying?"

"I was asking if you were alright. You have taken one bite yet."

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I ask and stuff a piece of toast in my mouth, just to prove her wrong.

"Hey has anyone finished that geography paper that's due tomorrow?" Vin asks

"Yes Trixie and I finished last night. Do you need some help?" Newton says

"That would be good I've done one page but Mr. Soper said two."

"Speaking of Mr. Soper, where is he?" I ask

"He's over there." Vin says nodding to where Mr. Soper is sitting with Miss Macbeth.

I climb down from my seat. I hear sounds of confusion from my friends, but ignore them and start to walk towards the teachers table.

"Zero, where are you going?" Newton asks

I continue to walk and stop as I reach the table. Mr. Soper looks at me and grins. Miss Macbeth on the other hand groans and glares at me. I stand awkwardly, not entirely sure how to start off.

"Mr. Soper last night I uh…well I kind of, I didn't know I did it honestly it was an accident I…um…"

"What is it Zero you can tell me and Miss Macbeth is very trustworthy."

_Trustworthy to know that she will try to enslave us and take over Pinkerton._

"There's a dent in my wall." I say bluntly

"What do you mean Zero?"

"Well I think I accidentally punched it in my sleep."

"You mean like sleep walking. Yes I understand sleepwalking is when the brain is in a state of near unconsciousness but do things as if the person was awake. That person though will not remember anything when they wake up. It is said that it is dangerous to wake a sleepwalker. It is to a certain point, when you wake someone that is sleepwalking they may experience a moment of confusion and will feel disorientated. They may even lash out."

"Sleep walking? That could help to…" Macbeth starts

Mr. Soper and I stare at her in confusion. _What is she planning?_

"That explanation helped me to understand a question I was thinking." She says sickly sweet.

"Anyway Zero," Mr. Soper hurries on, "I'll fix the dent in your wall. You know sleepwalking can occur for many reasons one of which is stress. Are you worried about anything?"

"No sir I'm fine thank you." I say and walk away

**Okay I said the story was long not the chapter. Disclaimer don't own INK bla bla bla. Okay so review please! It willonly take a couple of seconds I promise. Hope you enjoyed the read. Next chapter is on it's way! It's already prewritten so should be too long at all. bye ;P**


End file.
